Ninja Master Sakura
by MarLuna
Summary: Sakura Haruno finds herself taking the place of Sakura Kinomoto as she falls into the world of Cardcaptors, finding herself forced to seal away the magical cards. But why are all the ninjas she knows in this world too? And why have they become the Clow Cards?
1. Windy

**Author's Corner:**

It has been one or two years that I've planned this story, but haven't found the right inspiration or plot to set it into motion. The list was long and took a while to organize, considering that only one person could be each card. The concept of the cards will probably become confusing, so stories like_ Barajou no Kiss_, or _Inuyasha_, or _Kamisama Hajimemashita_ are ones that could help understand the concepts or ideas that I've added to the cards, considering that they're now ninjas, and not just runaway magical spirits.

The idea started with Sakura Kinomoto staying as herself and having to capture all the ninjas. It was good, but I couldn't find a good story line for it, and I don't feel like I can relate to her much. I've tried watching the anime again, but I can only tolerate the dub for some reason, so I decided its better to change everyone and let the world be crazy.

The story starts right into the world of Cardcaptors!

I will write relatively close to what happens in the show, but it all depends if the characters end up working well together, haha!

I hope everyone has fun on this adventure with me!

Please read and review as well! I tend to forget about writing if I don't get a constant reminder that people would like the story to continue.

* * *

**NINJA MASTER SAKURA**

_Written by MarLuna_

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

**_Summary_**

_Sakura Haruno finds herself taking the place of Sakura Kinomoto as she falls into the world of Cardcaptors, finding herself forced to seal away the magical cards. But why are all the ninjas she knows in this world too? And why have they become the Clow Cards?_

* * *

**One. WINDY.**

* * *

"Sakura!"

I jolted up from my daze and looked up, only to get promptly smacked in the face by a soccer ball.

"Oi, forehead, are you okay?" Ino bounded over, grabbing the ball before it rolled too far away from her. She held it on her hip with her arm and frowned at me. "Pay attention to the game!"

"Sorry." I mumbled back, rubbing the spot on my unfortunately large forehead that was sure to swell up. That hit to the face is just yet another great way for people to notice how big my forehead is, and I'm pretty sure Ino-pig did it on purpose.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" The gym teacher, Anko of all people, called to me from my left.

I turned to her and smiled to show that I was completely fine. "Yup!"

She nodded and turned back to paying attention to the game, not really caring about my state of well being. Not a second later, she whistled as one of the boys was caught grabbing the ball with his hands and running with it. A hearty laugh, a scorn, and the ball returned later, the game started up again.

My eyes locked on Ino, who was wearing the gym uniform with a thin red jersey over it to differentiate the teams. She had somehow ended up here with me, in this odd world where chakra didn't seem to work. When I tried to talk to her about it, she acted as if my claims about chakra and shinobi and Konoha were all nonsense. She actually thought that I was on a sugar rush of some kind, or that I had watched a crazy television show, or that I had some super crazy fantasy dream. And while I did have a crazy dream, it wasn't about Konoha. I knew that _I_ was the one living a dream. There was no way that I could've suddenly shifted from my comfortable bed at home to the one in this place. I had to be dreaming it all up as I went along. And I don't care if that soccer ball to the face felt so real that I was ready to burst into tears at any second. This place wasn't real, and Ino was just acting the part. It made sense, since this morning I had a crazy run-in with my supposed "brother", who turned out to be Kiba, and father, who turned out to be the freak pervert Jiraya. When Ino then met me at the door, winked at Kiba (Why _him_ of all people? That's gross!), and then dragged me out saying we had to go to _school_ of all places, I knew something had gone amiss. If it turned out everyone was getting together and playing a prank on me, they were doing it surprisingly well. Ino typically can't keep secrets, so her amount of dedication and effort to keep her mouth shut was surprising. I was sure that any second now, she'd burst.

Another ball was headed in my direction. "Sakura!" And this time I was sure I spotted Ino purposely kick it in my direction.

"You pig!" I yelled back, throwing my arm out and punching the ball. With my chakra gone (or maybe repressed by something?), the hit wasn't as strong as I wanted it to be and the ball only flew back a few meters.

"Bring it, forehead!" Ino was beckoning me over with a finger, the other one on her hip.

Anko was okay with it too. "Alright then! Sakura, you're in! You there—" she pointed to the guy had been running with the ball earlier, "—you're out!" The guy pouted but passed me his blue jersey anyway. I tugged it on and jogged onto the field. "KICK SOME BALLS!" She threw behind me with an evil chuckle. I threw a thumb up over my shoulder as I silently acknowledged her demand.

As soon as the game started again, Ino and I were at each other. The ball started in my direction and I sprinted to it, and then Ino suddenly appeared at my side, and we started elbowing and tripping and shoving each other around as the intensity of our rivalry grew. The other classmates got pumped up as well and started buzzing with excitement, joining along every time we got near. I would pass the ball as soon as possible, though it got hard with the amount of falls and shoves I received. Hair pulling and scratching soon ensued, and a few guys got hit where the sun didn't shine, and soon enough we had to be stopped. Anko looked like she didn't want to stop it though, but had to since the day had ended.

"Alright maggots! Game's over! Head home!"

We tossed the jerseys in a giant red and blue pile before running over to the changing rooms. I moved over to my locker and peeled off my clothes, feeling myself for bruises (other than the one already on my face). I felt sore spots, knowing they were growing into bad bruises, and wished I had my chakra to heal myself. I could do it so easily back home that my sudden lack of ability made me appreciate it more now that it was gone.

"Kiba and I are going on a date now." Ino stated, leaning against the gym locker next to mine. I was in the middle of pulling on my shirt and froze, staring at her with wide eyes. Since when was she even attracted to that guy? Oh yeah, that's right, she's not normal anymore. Not that she ever was.

"Have fun?" I patted down the sailor uniform shirt and made sure my white skirt wasn't accidentally tucked into my underwear before continuing with my tie.

Ino scoffed and rolled her eyes, strutting away, her own skirt too high for comfort and the bottom of her shirt purposely cut too short. "You're just jealous." She threw over her shoulder.

I mimicked her actions and left the room behind her. "If you want to date him, go ahead."

She frowned at me like I was an idiot. In this world, I might as well be. "We're already dating."

Oops, that was a mistake. I tried not to lose the flow of conversation. "Good for you then."

"Yup," we turned a corner for our not-gym lockers and she instantly beamed. "Kiba!"

"Ino!" He called back, his arms up in a wave as he leaned on the door to her locker. His dog was sticking its head out of the hood of his jacket, barking excitedly in greeting. With a leap, the little dog was running over and licking her long legs, clearly a sign that it knew her for a while, probably more than just the ninja meetings and debriefings we used to get as the Rookie 12 (minus a few missing ninjas). She giggled and petted it back in affection, eventually reaching down to pick it up. Akamaru squealed happily and lapped at her face.

"Hey, squirt!" Kiba greeted me as he pushed himself to his feet, just as I neared (Ino and I were locker neighbors, so he took that information to his advantage). His fist landed in my long pink hair in a noogie and my hair fluffed out and turned into a tangled mess. I whined and pushed him away, but he didn't mind it, since Ino tucked herself into his chest and snuggled with him in broad daylight, Akamaru still in her arms. I stuck out my tongue at them and turned away.

"Get over it, twerp!" Kiba threw to me after they shared a quick kiss. I gagged at them and Ino pulled a face at me in response. Akamaru barked at me as if he was actually offended by the faces we were pulling, as if they were directed towards him.

"Oh, right, dad called me and he said that he came home early and wanted to give you something." Kiba piped up when I opened my locker and pulled out my rollerblades. God forbid how I even knew how to use them. It was a miracle I even survived this morning. "It's probably something gaudy and perverted again."

"Great," I grumbled sarcastically, pulling off my indoor shoes and returning them to their home in my locker, "something else I totally need."

I pulled on my blades and tightened them as hard as I could on my feet to make sure they wouldn't fall off. I pulled on the damning elbow and knee protectors, and then finally a matching helmet to ensure my utmost safety. Looking back at this morning's fiasco, it was a good thing Ino had forced me to bring them along or else I would've probably died a few times. It's not as if I could die in a dream, but it would still be horrendous. She had wanted to give me a ride in her limo—I don't even know how that was possible—but I refused, opting to skate there, thinking it was easy as one two three. She was fine with it, warned me about proper padding, and then left in her giant vehicle. I practically had to stalk it to know where the school was. And now I had to make my way back. All on my own. I don't even know what my "house" looked like!

I grabbed my backpack and closed my locker before starting on my way, waving goodbye to my supposed friend and brother. As I made the route back, I started to remind myself of clues that lead to the house. There was the slope, which I had used to speed up, there was the Penguin Park, which I had smiled fondly at since the kids playing in it were really cute, there was the mailbox, which I had almost skated right into in order to change streets. There was the large pedestrian trail between isles of Sakura trees, and then there was also the mail man, but he wasn't here this late in the day, so I'd have to find another clue that would mean that I need to turn into the right driveway.

I didn't have to worry about a thing though, because Jiraya was leaving the house and heading for his car.

"Jiraya!" I called, but the man looked wildly around in confusion at hearing his name, and I realized I had to play the part for him to notice me. "Er, I mean—dad!" His eyes finally found my person. I felt violated by his simple gaze, and that made me worry about the gift he had planned for me.

"Sakura-chan! My darling!" He ruffled my hair, and I was glad he didn't do anything more. "No cheerleading today?"

I had cheerleading? My bad. "Not today." I lied flawlessly.

"Okay, well, daddy was just taking a short break. I have to go back to work now," he chirped, passing by me to open the door to his car. I could only wonder if his "work" included spying on women in bath houses. I pushed away from the sidewalk and made my way to the door, twirling in my skates so that I could still see him and skate backwards at the same time.

"I left your gift on your desk! You're going to love it!" He added. I really hoped it was something useful, like kunai or shuriken or even just a medical kit. This place may look innocent, but it was probably lurking with dangerous secrets ready to devour me and then spit me out. But knowing Jiraya, it was probably something indecent like lingerie I didn't need. I was ten years old in this world, and let's hope that's how he treated me.

"I'm sure I will." I smiled like a good daughter and waited for him to enter his car and drive off. Once I was sure he was gone, I let myself fall over so that I could quickly yank off my skates with a grunt and swear to never wear them ever again. I could slowly feel my blood pumping back into my feet like the faithful magical thick liquid it was. I pulled off my backpack as well and rummaged around for my house key, dropping my protector pads inside afterwards. Unlocking and entering my house, I dropped the infernal pink foot devices and made myself a glass of milk before moving upstairs to my room.

Everything still looked as normal as it was this morning. My desk was unmoved, my bed was actually made for once (and by myself too!), my pajamas were littering said comfortable mattress from my rushing this morning, and there was a totally cliché white box with a red bow waiting on my beautiful wooden desk. I finished my drink before setting it aside and grabbing the box. I moved to my bed with it and stared for five minutes, guessing its contents, before moving along and pulling off the top.

My eyes landed on the item.

"THE PERVERT!"

I immediately slammed the cover back down.

He had given me his latest Icha Icha book.

I was going to strangle him one day.

But until then, this had got to go.

I wanted to hide it somewhere, but not in my room, just in case I decided to have friends over and they would find the damn thing. So I tucked the box under my arm like a football player and searched for a place to hide it that wasn't in the rooms, the kitchen, or the living room. I found myself in the basement, surrounded by Jiraya's libraries—which, surprisingly, didn't hold any porn (must all be in his room)—and random antique objects. The basement had been incorporated as a storage closet, and it was pretty much the best place to hide anything (probably even a dead body).

After a quick survey of potential hiding places, I found a rather empty box with very few books. I put my box inside and used the books already inside to cover it and turn into camouflage, trying to make it look as natural as possible. When the deed was done, I wiped my hands on my skirt and started back up the stairs.

But then a book started glowing from Jiraya's bookcase and I started to wonder if the man had set up a security system in here. I backtracked and stared at the glowing spine, wondering if I had set something off. I wanted to ignore it, but my nature of loving books and reading books and adoring books had never brought me to finding one that _glowed_. I was too curious to care if I was making a mistake, so I grabbed the spine and pulled it out of the bookcase.

The light faded and I found myself with a crimson book. It had gold embroidery and protective corners, and a latch at the front with a lock. Behind it was a large picture of a majestic fox, with nine long and thick, orange and white, fluffy tails circling its figure, along with a sun attached to a chain. There were the words "The Clow" written on the fancy strip of paper-esque art at the top, so I thought was safe to assume that it was a journal of sorts (probably about clouds or foxes?). I turned it around, trying to see if there was anything else that could distinguish it, but I couldn't even find a barcode or even just a journal price. The back had a golden spell circle, but nothing else. I wanted to drop it and go—this was Jiraya's journal we were talking about. It didn't matter if it was anyone else's book, but since it was his, I was worried about opening it. I knew I shouldn't, because what was on the other side could be disastrous and perverted, but then I wondered why he would have a non-porn related bookshelf in this room. So this book couldn't be all bad. Besides, it had a picture of the nine-tailed fox on the cover, something only Konoha and the Shinobi world would know about. This could be a clue as to why this world felt so real, and why everyone was acting strange, and why no one were shinobi, and even why I was the only one who remembered what was the truth.

I pulled back the latch and opened the book, just as I wondered when I started thinking that this world was real.

The inside was nothing that I expected.

The page were hollowed out—like how people on diets would hide their chocolate bars from their family—and in the space were cards. I picked up the first one and inspected it—it was similar to the book as in the back was crimson red with a golden sun and moon, around it a large golden spell circle. On the front was a drawing of someone familiar; a man. He had his arms crossing over his chest as they circled his face, palms facing outward. His eyes were closed and there was a mystifying wind the circled the rest of his body almost like wings. His hair was pushed back and there were blue, makeshift wing tattoos on his forehead. I glanced down the card and found the same paper-like art at the bottom, this one saying something different.

"Win…dy?"

The card started to glow the same gold colour as the book did earlier, and an inexistent wind picked up, blowing my hair in my face as I squinted to see just what the hell was going on. I dropped the book and pushed back my hair just in time to spot the last of the rest of the cards phasing through the wall and disappearing with the force of the wind. A figure started morphing out of the card, becoming real in this basement, and I shrieked, backing up as far as I could, my back landing against a shelf as a person once stood where I used to be, stretching his arms.

"Finally free!" He sighed, before starting to stretch his arms. "Being stuck in that card sucks."

"W-what the hell!" I gasped to myself, watching the back of the person. The gray and white camouflage scarf was familiar to me in a way I couldn't understand, unable to pinpoint why that has significance to me. The beige shirt was warning me about something as well. I couldn't dwell on it much, since he turned around at the sound of my voice, beady black eyes narrowing. I had to admit he looked nothing as what the card had depicted, but now that I could see his face, I could actually tell who he was. And that freaked me out.

"…Zaku?"

The confusion lifted from his face as soon as I spoke, and I could tell it was his turn to recognize me. He whirled so that his entire body was facing me, and he pointed. "You're that bitch who bit me during the Chunin exams!"

Wait hold up. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do! Your crazy boyfriend snapped my arms off!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I hissed disdainfully, crossing my arms with a huff. "Orochimaru's plan worked and he got Sasuke to abandon Konoha." The boy merely blinked. "He's no boyfriend of mine!"

"Yeah, well, I don't care about that," he waved off what I just said, as if it held no importance. "I want revenge!"

It was my turn not to react, because, hello, I had seen it coming. It seems like revenge is all that anybody wants lately.

He lunged at me, arms outstretched, probably to use his special air tubes inside his arms. I didn't bother getting up, knowing he would have a harder time trying to reach me if I stayed low, and pulled my arms back. When he was close enough, I pushed one of his hands away with mine that was holding the card and then quickly punched his face in. Due to Tsunade's training, focusing chakra in my hands and punching was what I did the most to solve problems, which became a bad habit of mine. Due to the lack of chakra, Zaku simply stumbled back instead of flying like my opponents usually did, which disappointed me, and he retaliated by holding a hand to my face and focusing energy, threatening to have me blown away instead.

I knew it was impossible from him. If I had no chakra, neither did he.

"Oi, you two, no fighting! Dattebayo!" A loud voice screeched nearby and Zaku froze. I shifted to the side so that I could see properly and Zaku looked over his shoulder and we found the book glowing. The boy in front of me cursed and thankfully backed off, crossing his arms as he leaned against another shelf. My eyes stayed glued to the book as another being materialized, though I already assumed who it was by the annoying catchphrase. What I didn't expect, was his appearance.

The owner of the voice was a tiny fox plush toy.

"Naruto?" I asked tentatively, not really believing my eyes. He had to be using one of his transformation jutsus. "Is that you?"

"'Sup Sakura!" He chirped back, his voice matching the one I knew, lifting a hand in greeting. He quickly frowned though. "What happened to your face?"

I was sure that Zaku hadn't hurt me, so I touched my face questionably. When I felt the sore spots, I remembered what had happened earlier today. "We played soccer really rough."

"Okay." He nodded without questioning it and propped himself on his rear paws, kinda like a bunny would. He pointed to the skies—or, at least, attempted to, since he had no fingers—with one paw and started excitedly, his tail swishing faster along. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Guardian of the Clow Book! I make sure none of them get into trouble, dattebayo!"

I spared a glance at Zaku, who was sulking in his little corner there. That must've been why he was so obedient at the sound of Naruto's voice. Though I had no idea what the heck the book was and how those two came here, it _was_ nice to see Naruto here in this mess with me!

"I see Windy's here, which is great!" Naruto beamed proudly at the boy, who merely glared back. I bit back a snicker at how Zaku wasn't even called by his own name, even if that totally wasn't funny. "You can already summon a Clow Card!"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. Was it a good thing? "Sure?"

"Now let me see the rest of them…" He trailed off, jumping off the back of the book and flipping it right side up without even touching it. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. This dream had definitely passed the norms and done things that weren't possible. He suddenly let out a loud screech and I winced and was forced to block my ears at it. Zaku didn't even look fazed.

Naruto whirled on me, and he used the tiny wings on his back to push his face into the personal space of my own. He eyes were blood red with rage, and I was suddenly super aware that he was actually just in the Kyuubi's form and that he could kill us all. "Where are they? WHERE. ARE. MY. CARDS?"

I hesitantly held out the Windy card, which was tightly clutched in my hands as if my life depended on it. He lightened up and snatched it from my hands, but then held out his paw again. "And the rest?"

"Obviously gone, idiot." Zaku piped up, and I didn't have to look at him to know that he rolled his eyes.

"And how?" Naruto hissed back, turning his red eyes on him.

"Well…" I drawled out, not really sure how to explain it. It didn't really make sense to me. It didn't even make sense for a dream world. "When I summoned Zaku, wind picked up and blew them away, right through the walls."

Naruto's eyes turned into slits at Zaku. "You did this!"

The boy just had to be overconfident. "_Excuse me_ for having super strong wind."

It turned into a round of who could blame someone else the most.

"You blew them all away!"

"You opened the book and let them free!"

"You were supposed to be guarding the book so that never happened!"

"It's not as easy as it sounds!"

"Obviously, since you let them all fly away!"

"Don't you start with me!"

"I can start with whoever I want!"

"Can someone explain to me why in the world you—" I pointed at fox-Naruto. "—are in that form?"

"What form?" He stretched his paws and looked down at himself, looking for what could have set me off. "I always look like this!"

Zaku and I shared a look. Clearly, he was on the same page as me and remembered the Shinobi world, but oddly enough, Naruto didn't. This was getting confusing. Why was Haku, my enemy, the only one I could relate to? I don't want that! I don't even want to talk with him, let alone have him be my friend! I really hope it wouldn't get to that. We were about to start a fight a few minutes ago!

"No, you don't." I denied immediately. "You used to be a person, like us. Blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin—" I was cut short abruptly by a hand on my mouth. Turning my eyes, it was Zaku, and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. (The wind pipe in his palm was freaking me out too.)

"Don't bother," he whispered in my ear, "that guy's been talking like that ever since we ended up in that book. He won't believe he's human."

"Oh, _that_ form?" Naruto suddenly piped up, overwriting our voices. "That's my beast form, dattebatyo!"

I could only blink. Zaku's eyes went wide at the man's idiocy, and he slapped a hand on his mouth to hold back his snicker.

"Beast?"I asked. Human is human, not a beast.

"Yeah!" He chirped, flying back to his book and bouncing excitedly on all fours. "I would show you it right now, but I need the Earth and Fiery Clow cards to do that!" He sent a menacing glare to both of us, mostly me, for losing them.

I gulped, not really wanting to get mad with him. He was, after all, the Kyuubi's container. But it's true that since he was in that tiny form, he's practically harmless. I reached out and patted his head, and he instantly replied, leaning up and rubbing his face in my palm. His face turned pleasant and he started purring just like a cat.

"Oh yeah!" He growled approvingly, practically putting his entire face in my hand as I started scratching his fur. "That's the spot!" But then he blinked and roughly shoved my hand away. "You can't bribe me with a good scratching! That is it!" He flew back in my face, pushing one of his paws against my nose. "You're going to help me get the cards back!"

I frowned. If any of them were like Zaku, it wasn't going to end well. I started to regret my curiosity. "What?"

"Stand up." He demanded before flying back, using his invisible powers to lift the book in the air next to him and closing it back up again. I noticed that the original fox design on it was gone, as if Naruto himself had been it and now that he was out of the book, he was no longer on it. This wasn't making much sense to me anymore.

I did as he told me to and waited for his next command, wary about what he was planning. I really hope it was nothing like brawl or use my chakra, because that I couldn't do anymore.

"Wait no—" Zaku refused profusely, jumping between us. He pointed back at me angrily. "I don't want her as my master! She's a girl! And weak and stupid—"

I grabbed his hand from my personal space bubble and twisted it. "What was that?" I hissed dangerously. How dare he insult me while I'm standing right here?

He didn't answer, turning his face towards me with a glare. He didn't bother resist, but rather opened his palm, and I felt him charge power in his arms.

"Ha!" I scoffed, rolling my eyes at how conceited he was, twisting his hand further. "You can't use your chakra—" The strongest blast of wind I ever felt collided with my chest, forcing me to fly back and collide with a top section of a book shelf. I collapsed back on the ground and felt the metal behind me shake. A few books tumbled down, but the frame stayed set in the ground, at which I sighed in relief. I looked back up at the two boys—er one boy and fox—with wide eyes and gasped, the wind knocked out of me. "How—?"

"Every Clow card has special abilities." Naruto told me matter-of-factly, not at all bothered by the fact that that freaking hurt. Zaku's wind blast was somehow stronger than I remembered it. "Windy here is wind, obviously, so he can control wind."

"Basically," Zaku was giving a look at Naruto, like what he said was stupid and he needed help, "as a Clow card, I'm allowed to one type or kind of jutsu (as long as the card lets me) in my arsenal, unlike you, who can't do anything."

I frowned at the man. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" He sneered back, snickering afterwards.

"I know how to make it fair!" Naruto yelled to me, and Zaku snapped his face back in the fox's direction.

"Don't you dare—"

"_Key to the seal!" _

"No!"

A glowing gold spell circle appeared between us, and the entire room faded to darkness, as if we've entered a new dimension. The book was still with us though, but Zaku somehow vanished, as did the rest of the basement (thank goodness; I don't think I could handle more of Zaku's interruptions). Naruto was somehow keeping himself up in the air without having to flap his magical wings on his back—even if foxes technically weren't able to fly, even if they did have wings. The book was still hovering there, and it was messing with my mind.

"_This girl will carry out the sacred promise! Her name is Sakura. I command you to bestow her with your magical powers!"_ A circle of bright light formed on the lock and it fluttered over to the center of the bright golden spell circle, hovering in mid air. Why did everything have to hover? My brain was hurting trying to reject this crazy nonsense.

"_Release the power!" _The light grew brighter and suddenly expanded, repelling everything it touched and covering the entire dark room. A tough wave of energy I couldn't see, but rather feel against my body, was pushing me back, like the strong wind of a tempest. I held out my arms in front of me, protecting me as I squinted through the bright light. I could distinctly spy an object grow where the ball of light use to be, and something inside of me was telling me to near it.

I took a few steps forward and stepped inside the magic circle, and I felt a flow of energy instantly, strengthening me and my resolve. Something was beckoning me further, to grasp what's waiting for me and own it with my own two hands. I extended one of my arms and wrapped my fingers around the item, my fingers meeting a cool cylinder of energy. With another flash, the object stretched horizontally and the light receded inside the growing staff, the space returning dark as I could see all around me again, the golden circle still underneath my feet.

Naruto was pumping his fists in excitement in front of me. "Alright, dattebayo! _I, Naruto Uzumaki, name Sakura: Cardcaptor!_"

I had to say that the name 'Cardcaptor' was kinda lame and totally obvious, since I _am_ going to have to capture the cards I let loose, but at least the staff was pretty cool. It was pink—like my hair!—and had gold wrapped around it on both sides. The head was the shape of a bird, with a red beak and white wings that were really alike to the ones Naruto had on his back. The last touches were the gems; one on the end and one working as an eye on the staff's head.

The spell circle under my feet vanished and the force trying to repel me went with it. The basement faded back in, and so did Zaku. He took one look at the staff in my hands and fell to his knees like a weeping baby that lost his favorite toy.

"I can't believe I have such a lame and weak and horrible master! I'm too good to have a master! This sucks!"

"Technically," Naruto flew over to my shoulder, sitting on it so that he could reach my ear and whisper into it, "you're only his master as long as you write your name on his card, dattebayo!"

Zaku heard that though, and his head snapped up with hope shining in his eyes. "Really?"

"Here!" Naruto passed me the Windy card. Zaku looked distraught, ready to run for it if I ever got to write my name on it. "Now sign it!"

I looked at the card in my hands. I wanted to sign it so hard and have Zaku obey my every will, but something was stopping me. "Do you have a pencil?"

Zaku let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God! She has nothing to write with!"

"I'm right here!" I hissed and shoved my hands on my hips. "And I do! It's in my backpack!"

A grin grew on his lips. "Thanks!" And he bolted up the stairs with speed I didn't know belonged to him and he was gone, leaving me in his dust.

I growled. "You jerk!" And followed him upstairs, going straight to my room. I found him rummaging in my bag, searching desperately. I tapped my foot impatiently. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Stopping you from signing my card!" He pulled something out of my bag and held it up above his head in victory. It was my pencil case. "Aha!"

"No!" I tackled him to the ground, reaching to grab the little bag back. "It's mine!"

"Give me the card, and you can get this back!"

"Never!"

"Then eat wind, sucker!" He put his free and on my stomach and blew me away with another of his wind blasts. I flew back and collided with the closet door, it somehow strong enough to not snap in two with the force of my collision. My staff clattered on the ground, useless, and I held my stomach forcing down the urge to throw up. Zaku stood over me and cackled at me weakened state. "My card for your pencil case! Or I keep hurting you!"

"Never!" I repeated, throwing my fist right into his sun that doesn't shine. He gasped and crippled to the ground, curling on his side into the fatal position as he cradled his special jewels. I snatched my now-free case from his greedy presence and turned my back to him, pulling out a pen instead of a pencil to make sure it stuck.

I started writing my name.

_SA—_

Zaku suddenly came back to life and took his turn to tackle me to the ground. I screamed but refused to give up, keeping my hands above my head as I tried to continue on with my grand task of making this man my bitch.

—_KU—_

The card was snatched from my fingers and I cried out in dismay, trying to reach behind me to get it back. With him sitting on my back was hard though, and I squirmed around, trying to turn over or get free and take him down. He laughed at me, but it soon stopped.

"Wha—it's not coming off!" I turned my head and spotted him desperately trying to wipe off the ink with the palm of his hands. It was a good thing I saw it coming that he would try to get it off. I spotted my wand against the closet door and grabbed it back into my hands, swinging it behind me and smacking Zaku in the face. He cried out in pain and backed up, letting me free. I tucked in my legs so that I could quickly push myself up to my feet and used my foot to kick him in the stomach. Payback!

"That hurt, bitch!" He growled at me, glaring daggers. Good thing I was immune to looks like that. I took the card back and leapt on my bed, staying safely back as I returned to writing my name.

"Now you know how it feels!" I threw back before writing down the two missing letters.

—_RA!_

A flash of gold appeared around his neck and hands, like chains restraining him before they vanished. It must've been a show to prove that he was now indeed under my power. Good job, imagination, I really liked that. It made me feel really superior.

Naruto had watched the entire fight from the door, a hand to his tiny forehead as if I were a disgrace to everything magic. I probably was. "That's _not_ how you—oh, you know what? It's good enough." He sighed and flew over, dragging the Clow book with him. He dropped it on my desk and curled down next to it. "To issue an order, you just need to say his _true_ name."

True name? Wasn't his name Zaku?

"Zaku Abumi, I order you to sit!"

Nothing happened. Another of his mocking smirks appeared on his face. "Ha! You can't do it!"

"Windy!" I growled, trying again.

His face fell. "Shit!"

"KNEEL!"

And that's how I, Sakura Haruno, became a slave driver—er, I mean pimp—I MEAN A CARDCAPTOR.


	2. Fly

**Author's Corner:**

Unlike the anime, I decided to separate the first episode, allowing her to find the book and claim Windy in one chapter, and catch the Fly in another. I didn't have a big reason for this, other than I wanted for each card to get their own chapter, just like the rest of the the cards in the anime (save for that episode with Wood and Rain, I think, where they activated together).

In this chapter, it'll become obvious that some major characters are missing, specifically, Yukito and the rest of Sakura Kinomoto's group of friends. Due to the complications of organizing the story, they'll show up a bit later, seeing as the first chapters as still just Sakura getting used to her new lie and catching the cards.

Again, if the concept of the cards become confusing, stories like_ Barajou no Kiss_, or _Inuyasha_, or _Kamisama Hajimemashita_ help a lot when it comes to understanding.

Side note:I realized that the reason I can only tolerate the dub of the anime is because I've grown up my entire childhood watching it. Every time I try to turn to the original Japanese with subs, I feel awkward and am unable to keep listening. I have, however, read the manga. If anyone else has as well, it will become obvious during this chapter.

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Please read, review, or favorite! Little messages in my mail box makes me happy!

If there's anything wrong with my writing, anything at all, feel free to criticize! I do want to improve!

* * *

**NINJA MASTER SAKURA**

_Written by MarLuna_

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

**_Summary_**

_Sakura Haruno finds herself taking the place of Sakura Kinomoto as she falls into the world of Cardcaptors, finding herself forced to seal away the magical cards. But why are all the ninjas she knows in this world too? And why have they become the Clow Cards?_

* * *

**Two. FLY.**

* * *

I was standing on the giant Penguin slide. Above me was a giant white creature, hovering dangerously close to my head. I reached up to grab its leg and climb on, wondering if it were waiting for me, but it dived down before I could touch it. It flew into the sand, sending it askew as it dragged along the ground. Balls of white flew from its open mouth and detonated in the ground, creating holes that matched the one it created himself.

The King Penguin I stood on was untouched.

Figures of black surrounded us.

There was a flash of yellow and red.

I blinked and, as if a hazy veil has been lifted, I could see a person on the creature's back.

He was holding his arm, face contorted with pain.

Blood was gushing through his fingers.

He looked up, eyes locking with mine. They were filled with an expression I couldn't fathom.

"Sakura."

I felt a tug at my consciousness.

The black figures jumped back and vanished into the night.

"Sakura."

My eyes flew shut.

I heard slamming on wood.

"Sakura!" My eyes snapped open again. I was in my room, and I was pretty sure Kiba was at my door. "Wake up!"

"I'm up!" I yelled back, pulling back the covers and jumping from my bed. My feet caught on Zaku, who was safely snoring at the feet of my bed, and I toppled to the ground with a yelp.

"Klutz!" Kiba had apparently heard me fall. He left without another word, and I could hear the sound of people waking up and footsteps frolicking around the hallway as my father joined my brother as they went through their daily business. I pulled myself back to my feet, pushed Zaku to the ground in revenge, and rummaged through my closet for my uniform. I found it, threw a blanket over Zaku to make sure he wasn't looking, and changed as fast as I could. I pulled on the transforming key wand (it was a necklace now for some reason) and hid it under my shirt, then put the Clow Book in my bag (Naruto kept telling me I need to bring the cards with me wherever I went, so I'm bringing the book just in case), and rushed downstairs for breakfast. Good thing for me, Naruto was still sleeping soundly in my plush toy collection.

"Could you be any louder? You're such a monster!" There was Kiba's greeting, and then Akamaru barked to me at his feet.

"I'm not a monster!" I hissed, draping my bag on my chair as I sat down at the table. There was a plate of breakfast already waiting for me already, and I could spot Jiraya making more in the kitchen. This was still really odd to me.

"I'm lucky, not everyone can say they have a monster for a sister."

"Excuse you!" I kicked him in the shins from under the table. He snorted in his coffee and coughed hysterically afterwards. I sat up straighter and prouder at my accomplishment, though it was just getting my brother to choke on his coffee.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Jiraya called from the stove, flipping an omelette. "You're energetic as usual!"

"Good morning, dad!" I was still not used to calling him dad. I glanced to the side, where my supposed mother's picture was placed. It was Tsunade, but she had her hair down and draped over her shoulder, her hands placed delicately in her lap as she smiled at the person who took the picture. It was a bit disconcerting to see her looking so delicate, because I knew she was everything but, but she was really like a mother figure to me. I found it fitting to have her picture here, even if she was supposed to be dead in this world. "Good morning, mom!"

"Well I'm off for soccer practice!" Kiba pushed away from the table, pulling his bag with him as he put away his glass. He must've already eaten when I came down. "Come on, Akamaru!" The dog barked excitedly and ran after his master as they headed out the front door. I spotted him grabbing his bike and putting Akamaru in the small basket at the front.

"Sakura, you better hurry up or you're going to be late!" Jiraya stated as he put he finished his meal, placed it in his plate, and joined me at the kitchen table.

I hurried to stuff my face with food before putting away my plate and rushing out.

"Don't forget about cheerleading!" He called after me. I stiffened, wondering how he knew that I was lying before. "That's my me time." And he started giggling to himself, cheeks blushing. I hurried out of there.

I yanked on my rollerblades—why can't I have a bike like Kiba?—and started on my way to school. I saw the aforementioned older brother in front of me and I hurried to catch up with him.

"Kiba!"

"Hey squirt!" He leered down at me. "Why the rush?"

"No reason!" I just want you to lead me to school. I barely even know this neighborhood.

After a few minutes of biking and rollerblading, I looked back up at him. "Kiba, why are we in this world?"

He gave me a confused look. "What?"

"You know, this… place. How do we get back to Konoha?"

His look turned to the same one that Ino gave when I brought up our home, the one where he thought I grew two heads and needed mental help. "Konoha? What's that?"

"It's where we live! Or used to live." I waved my arms around, trying to explain. It wasn't working well. "You know, that village where we became shinobi together!"

He burst into laughter. "Shinobi? Ha! We aren't shinobi! You must've had some crazy dream!"

"I wasn't dreaming!"

"Yeah, right!" He scoffed.

I huffed and crossed my arms. I couldn't wait to return home and talk to Zaku and figure out why the heck everyone's gone crazy. Damn this school and taking up my time! I needed to figure out this issue, not learn music and manners and gym and things I don't need!

We passed by Penguin Park. There were large holes scattered around in the sand, nearly missing getting the giant arctic creature in the face. I stiffened. Was this the cause of a Clow Card? Naruto did mention that they could cause destruction… But I didn't sense anything. Oh yeah, that's right, my chakra was repressed in this world. Stupid world. I had to rely on stupid Zaku to do jutsus for me. Uggh.

"I wonder what happened…" Kira eyed the place, and Akamaru started barking at the crowded group of people that had stopped to stare at the disaster along with us.

"I don't know… Looks crazy…" Something was tugging at my mind. It was almost as if I've seen this disaster before. But I couldn't stay to investigate. I had to go to school or I'd be late.

We rushed up the slope and I turned to slide into my school as Kiba kept on going straight for his own one. I hadn't learned how to stop or slow down yet, so I had to collide into Ino at the lockers in order to do just that. We bickered for a bit before switching into our indoor shoes and heading for the classroom.

"Did you hear what happened?" Ino was still a gossiper, I see.

"What?" I returned.

"I heard some guy went crazy last night and destroyed Penguin Park." This, I knew, was going to spread like wild fire. "A lot of people heard some crazy laughter and screaming. I don't really know. Some people say the guy was yelling about art for some reason. Others say he was yelling about finding his group or something and causing a riot."

Something about what she was saying sounded oddly familiar to my ears. I had to think hard. If it actually were a Clow Card, who did I know that was crazy enough to blow up a random park and yell about art and his groupies? No one specific came to mind, though I felt that it wasn't the first time that I heard someone behave like that. Ino's look was somehow affecting my perception as well, since I thought it was a part of the culprit. Was Ino the bomber? No. She only used long distance and mind techniques. But the possibility wasn't completely crossed out either. This dream world was pretty wild, so who really knows what could happen next.

I stopped thinking about it and concentrated on school. It went as yesterday; English, math, music, Language, and then gym. This time I remembered about cheerleading club afterwards and stayed at school, which bothered me since I wanted to check out Penguin Park as soon as possible. We practiced baton twirling, our jumps, and then collaborated stunts (I soon realized I could use these cheerleading techniques at my advantage for future Clow Card endeavors). After a few hours of hard work, we were sent home and I headed straight for the park instead. When I arrived there, it was surrounded by yellow police tape and filled with policemen and investigators. I looked back at the holes and found them to be pretty deep, even destroying the soil that was underneath the sand. The giant slide was somehow okay, but the rest of the park wasn't. The kids of the neighborhood would be really disappointed.

I continued on my way home and successfully arrived without a mix up (though I almost hit the mailbox again). I quickly ran upstairs, ignoring Kiba's commentary about whatever he was going to mock me about now, and slammed the door open. I closed it behind me and realized that Zaku was nowhere to be found. Naruto was playing video games on my television though.

"Where'd Windy go?" It was fun calling him a name he didn't like.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at me, as if he hadn't just heard me slam the door open, and went back to his game. "When Clow Cards are out of their card form and get too far from their master, they lose energy and power until they're forced to return into their cards, datTEBAYO!" He pumped a fist over his head as he successfully destroyed his opponent. A new one instantly appeared on the screen and he went back to button mashing. "Windy's back in his card, so you don't have to worry about a thing."

"They live in their cards?"

"Believe it!"

I blinked. This card deal was pretty disorienting. I could now carry these guys everywhere I went. That's cool, I guess? Wait. That meant I was doing all the labour. They better be grateful, or no ice cream for them!

"Oh yeah," Naruto piped up, still pretty caught up in his game. He looked way too focused into his game to be even talking to me, but I wasn't complaining. "Why did you bounce in here in such a hurry?"

"I think I found the next Clow Card!"

As soon as he heard that, he paused his game and flew over. "You serious? You sensed it?"

I looked away, ashamed that my chakra wasn't working. If it were, I could track down the imposter in ten seconds and make him say uncle in less than that. Damn these useless chakra canals of mine! "Not really. But Penguin Park got freakishly destroyed last night. People are saying that some crazy bomber went there and raved about art or something."

His ears, which lowered when he realized I hadn't actually caught a scent, flew up in alert. "Bomber? Art? I think I might know who it is. We'll go investigate tonight!"

I dropped in a heap on my bed, my adrenaline rush gone now that I knew that I wasn't going anywhere. "Why not now?"

"Because the bombing happened at night! So he most likely works at night. Nothing else blew up, has there? Besides," he paused, and then his stomach let out the loudest growl I ever heard from such a tiny creature, "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are…" I couldn't help but laugh. He may be a tiny fox and not remember a thing about Konoha, but he was still Naruto. "I'll go get you some ramen!"

He beamed at me, rolling on his feet in excitement as his tail—tails?—swished in excitement. "How'd you know-ttebayo?"

"I'm a mind reader!" I giggled, vanishing from my door with a whoosh.

I rushed downstairs, but then froze when I realized that I wasn't alone in the house. Kiba was curled up on the couch with Akamaru, watching television. I slowed my steps and crept by, trying not to alert him as I went. I didn't want him to wonder why I was getting food so soon when supper would be on the way. That, and I didn't want him to make another comment on me being a monster.

"I know you're there!" Kiba snickered as if I was stupid to even try. "Don't bother trying to be sneaky, you walk like a monster!"

I smacked the back of his head lightly, not wanting it to hurt. Though none of my punches actually hurt lately, so I guess I could spare to use some more force. "I'm not a monster!"

"Whoa, quiet down! Don't want the entire neighborhood to call animal control!"

"S-shut up!" I hissed, this time hitting him harder. He wasn't even fazed. I opened the nearest cupboard and, just my luck, instant ramen was staring at me right in the face. I snatched it, made a cup of boiling water, and ran back upstairs.

"Hey, quiet down there, monster! You're going to scare the neighbors!"

"Shut your front door!" Stupid comeback, I know, but I wasn't good at this. I never had a brother to bicker with, so this was new to me.

As soon as I was back in my room, I placed the items on the desk and opened a part of the instant ramen package so that I could pour the hot water in it. I closed it back and put the chopsticks over the peal-able opening so that the heat stayed inside. I watched the clock to make sure three minutes passed before I could let Naruto eat it. I could see him drool as he continued to play his video game to keep himself distracted.

Three minutes passed, and he devoured the food like it was nothing. He was soon demanding for more. I brought back two more packages, and he downed them in another instant. Although I knew he was still hungry, I stopped him from having more. If I let him have more, he would get spoiled! And he'd clean our house clean of food! Assuming I'd let it go that far, I mean.

"There's something I don't understand." Naruto suddenly said between bites as I worked on homework. When I told him that he was at his last bowl, he took his time eating it to savor the taste.

I spun in my desk chair and looked at him questionably. He was eating on a table apron I set up on my bed until I figured out a comfy way for him to settle in my room. "What is it?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the Fly Card that destroyed that park—" I nodded, even though I didn't understand how he could think that a card that flies had anything to do with stuff blowing up, "—but what I don't understand is why it was just the park. The Fly card wouldn't do something so small. He would try to blow up the entire city." He put a paw to his chin, and it was weird seeing such a human action from a fox. "Something's not right."

"Maybe it's not the Fly card?" That kind of card didn't seem to match our situation.

"The only other one would be the Erase card—" That one seemed more relevant. "—it does sound more like him, but he wouldn't talk about art. He would rather yell at everyone and try to sacrifice everything. Heck, that Penguin slide would've been one of his first victims."

I sighed in frustration. I knew nothing about these Clow Cards, yet I was expected to catch them. Though it did help that the first one was a shinobi from home, it wouldn't guarantee the others would also be the same. I felt like I was walking naked into a battle field. I had no idea how to fight with Zaku, and catching another one just seemed worse than the small brawl with _Windy_ in my room. I did know that the person was a bomber, but that didn't necessarily mean that it was a Clow Card. Heck, I didn't even know what a Clow Card _was_.

"Hey, Naruto, what's a Clow Card?"

He stopped slurping in the noodles in his little mouth in the most disgusting way possible and looked at me like I was stupid. "It's a Clow Card."

"Gee thanks."

"No problem, dattebayo!" As if the conversation was dropped, he went right back to his meal and ignored the world around him.

I sighed to myself and went back to doing my homework. Soon enough, I was called down for supper, which Jiraya made, and I ate with my pretend family. We chatted and I tried to send innuendoes about the real world, but they were having none of it. We talked about sports and school and anything that was on our minds (except for me) until we got tired. It was a nice feeling to have, being close with a family. My own was too busy for me, so the only time they _would_ notice was if I either misbehaved or did really well in school. I preferred to do the later, and it paid off in the long run. I had become Tsunade's apprentice and everyone I knew were hoping I'd reach my dream of being a doctor. Of course, being a shinobi came first, but being a healer at the same time greatly helped, especially when I got to punch a few heads in. You could imagine my frustration when I could practically do nothing in this magic-oriented world. I started to really wonder if I was actually in a dream or not.

Then I remembered Naruto and grabbed my pudding from the fridge, a treat for him, and returned to my room. When I opened the door, I found the bowls of ramen licked clean, my bag knocked over so that its contents was spilled, and Naruto sitting on the Clow Book, meditating on my desk. I groaned, put the dessert next to Naruto—who snapped out of his trance and immediately jumped into it—and started cleaning the mess he made.

"What were you doing?" I asked once all my books were gathered in my bag once again.

Naruto swallowed his mouthful of pudding before answering, swinging the spoon in his hands around. "I was trying to sense the Clow Card, but I don't have enough power to do that. There are too many cards missing." This wasn't a jab at me, though I did feel it hit somewhere in the back of my mind. I tried to ignore the guilt. It was also hard to hear Naruto say he didn't have power. It seemed that that was the only thing he had. That, and a bunch of perverted jutsus and clones. It was different seeing the dude finally having limits.

"Let's not dwell on it." I dropped myself on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, a feeling of anticipation and dread growing. It was almost as if I could tell that the Clow Card was coming soon, and that alone was making me antsy. "When do you want to head out and investigate Penguin park?"

As soon as those words left my lips, I heard a loud crash coming from outdoors, followed by debris falling against my window. The room shook with the power of the small explosion, and I jumped up and rushed to my window to figure out what happened, although I'm pretty sure I already knew. Naruto was hot on my tail, and we glued our faces to the window to look out. There was a large hole right in the middle of the pedestrian road, the road itself demolished and upturned at the spot, dirt everywhere, similar to what happened to Penguin Park.

"Sakura, look!" I followed the direction his paw was pointing at and found myself staring into a large white blob of a thing. There was someone dressed in black sitting in it, and that combination made me feel like I was experiencing déjà-vu. "That's the Fly card!"

"What _is_ that?" I pushed open my window and stuck my head out, trying to see it better.

"No don't!"

The blob turned in our direction instantaneously, the person who was on it looking just like Ino, but somehow not at the same time. He was wearing a wicked grin, a black and red cloak that I knew too well, and his creation, now that I could see its face and not its giant butt, was a dragon.

"I found you, yeah!" He pointed straight at me, and I bristled. Something about him wanting to find me didn't sit well. Sure, he was a Clow Card here, but he was also a missing nin and a really dangerous one at that, having blown up multiple buildings from his own home village. His name escaped me, since I only heard of him (and the Akastuki, if I could assume by his cloak) when I peeked a look into the bingo book that Tsunade kept saying I wasn't ready to read yet.

"You found me!" I yelled back to him, my voice probably not reaching too far. "Now stop trying to blow up this city!"

"On one condition!" He replied, flying lower so that he was only a few meters away from my window. His blue eyes locked with mine and I felt a chill crawl down my skin. "I get to kill you!"

I looked at Naruto, who was shaking his head at me not to agree, eyes wide. I looked back at my room door, making sure I wasn't going to be interrupted, before turning back to the missing nin. I felt my Clow Key pressing against my collarbone and the presence of the Windy card against my hip from my pockets in my skirt. It was a soothing reminder that I wasn't alone and that I was able to defend myself (and kick major butt).

"Fine!" I outstretched my arm out the window, beckoning him closer. "But not here!"

"Sakura!" Naruto warned me, but I ignored him.

"Fine, yeah!" He walked from the neck of the creature to its head, crouching down so he could wrap his hand around my wrist. I felt something wet against my skin, tasting and searching, and I yanked my arm back in surprise.

"What was _that_?!" I screeched, examining my violated skin and wondering if this was some sort of trick to poison or drug me.

The man laughed and held up his hand defensively. I squinted at it and noticed the small mouth in the palm of his hand, a little tongue peeking out and wiggling at me, and I started to feel sick. I held a hand to my heart and stuck my arm back out, closing my eyes as I waited for the criminal to grab onto me again. I wasn't backing out. I-I was just really creeped out.

"No Sakura!" Naruto jumped on my arm and forced it back to my side. "You can't go kill yourself! You're a Cardcaptor!"

"And that's why you should trust me!" I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tossed him behind me, pulling my upper body through the window as I propped up a leg on the window sill. There was a long way down, but I knew the blond man would take my hand.

I reached out for him. He was sitting crossed leg on the dragon's head, his face impatiently waiting on his fist as he regarded us with utmost boredom. "You know what?" He got up, but instead of coming towards me, he backed up and returned to the dragon's neck and sat back down. "You took too long, Miss Cardcaptor!" He taunted, almost a hysteric cry to the sky. I could tell that his reason wasn't because I had been slowed down by Naruto. It felt more as if hearing that I was the Cardcaptor from Naruto made him change his mind. "Deals off! This city's going to hell!"

"Oh thank goodness…" Naruto sighed behind me.

I sent him a sharp look.

He gulped. "I didn't want you to die!"

"And I was going to take him down on his bird!" I yelled back, jumping down from the window. I rolled as I landed, to lessen the shock and pain it would bring, and pulled out the Clow Key. I chanted the spell Naruto whispered into my ear, "Release!" and the staff grew in my hand.

I looked up, ready to face my opponent, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?"

"Over there, dattebayo!" Naruto, who was hovering next to me, pointed into the sky, where you could distinctively spot a large white dot flying away.

"He's moving too fast!" I noted, worry growing in my throat. I was the only one that could catch it, and yet here I was letting him destroy the city! "How am I supposed to catch up?" I nearly slapped myself in the face. "Of course!" I quickly snuck back into my room, slipped downstairs for my rollerblades, and then snuck back outside, pulling them on. Naruto had chosen to wait outside and keep an eye on the mad bomber, and he became my GPS of sorts.

"Turn left! No right! How is that a turn? Are you kidding me? Straight! Deer! You almost hit it! Geez! Right! Right again! No, wait, left!"

Never mind, Naruto was a horrid GPS.

I slammed into a random pole to stop myself once I saw us nearing the Fly card. Once I was sure I was steady on my feet again, I caught my breath and waited for a while, getting my energy back as I panted. Naruto started yelling at me to move, and I was glad he did, or I wouldn't have followed his advice, and three seconds later, I would've been hit by an exploding ball.

"How do you like my mines?" Fly cackled. "A_ blast_, isn't it?"

"You have to get him away from the city!" Naruto hissed in my ear. "He'll destroy everything with those!"

"But where?" A flash of blue and white and gold flashed in my mind and I gasped, my dream slowly coming back to me. Penguin Park was the key! "I know!"

I skated closer to the giant dragon, nearly under him. The man riding it looked down at me, in his hand a little detonator that he was ready to drop on my head at any second. He raised an eyebrow and eyed me, waiting for my next move before bringing forth my demise.

"Hey!" I called, moving my hands to cup my mouth. "Your dragon sucks!" His eyebrows twitched madly. "So does art!" His face contorted with anger. "No wonder your group left you!"

That was the last straw.

He snapped.

He started uncontrollably throwing insults and swears and bombs, turning his dragon along so that it would swoop down and try to eat me. I moved swiftly on my feet, diving and speeding up when needed, making my way back to the roads I knew (I didn't trust Naruto's bad GPS skills). I didn't stop, knowing that if I did, I would get caught, and zigzagged through the city to reach the Penguin Park that was near my home. I managed to get pretty far, and it was safe to say that most of the city hadn't gotten bombed because it was chasing me. I turned to look over my shoulder, when I was finally at the edge of the park, and I spotted Fly just as he dove for me. I swerved left, but got hit with the dragon's wing as I wasn't fast enough to dodge it completely. I flew a couple of feet before colliding with the ground, rolling in the sand afterwards as I landed inside the park, the yellow police tape that was supposed to stop us ruined.

"I finally caught you." Fly jumped off the dragon and made his way over. I pushed myself to a sitting position and stuck my wand out between us as a warning. Sand stuck to my skin and hair, and it tried to choke me as I moved. The missing nin scoffed at me. "Don't be stupid. You can't really use magic, yeah."

"I can so!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Windy card, jumping to my feet when I realized that he wasn't advancing past my staff. Something about it must be bothering him.

He looked mildly surprised. "You already caught a card?"

I smirked as an answer, and tossed the card in the air, hitting it with the tip of the beak of my wand to activate it. "Become a chain and tie him down—Windy!"

"Shit!" He swerved on his feet and sprinted for the protection of his dragon.

Beneath my feet, a magic circle appeared and the wind and force I knew that came with the using staff swirled around me. The sand picked up from the ground and my clothes was forced in every direction as I was swept clean of sand on my body. Tendrils of thick pressurized wind was expelled from the card and melded together, materializing into a familiar form in front o me. It accumulated until it was large tidal wave of strong white wind flying towards the Fly card, ready to attack although his body was still forming. I spotted Zaku's face as it was created, the sparkling blue wings on his forehead mesmerizing, but his sharp squinty eyes ruining his majestic image. As Windy neared the man, faster than ever in his wind form, Zaku's newly formed arms were held tighter at his sides and he let out a strong blast of wind, extending his reach further than I could imagine, speed increasing.

Zaku tilted his body to the side, angling in order to surround the Fly card. The missing nin wasn't stupid though, and saw it coming. He dove at the very last second, sliding underneath Windy as the other failed to wrap himself around him. Fly was quickly back on his feet and running, and Windy whirled in a circle in order to follow him, but that was really his only chance and he missed it. Fly jumped on his giant dragon and instantly returned into the air, circling dangerously above our heads, now with the advantage.

Zaku returned to the ground and the rest of his body solidified. The white that his body used to be faded into his typical shinobi outfit and the blue wings was covered by his forehead protector, and soon his metal plates returned as well on his cheeks. He turned to me, the expression that I expected to be filled with hate was rather serious instead. "What now?"

I ran over to him, bubbling with excitement. I was still wearing my skates, but the sand didn't mesh well with them, so I was forced to run instead of gliding, which was hard since they were heavy. "How did you do that? Your entire body became wind!"

His eyebrow twitched. "Only the four elemental cards can turn into their element—" His eyes slid up and they widened (as much as those beady little eyes could, I mean). "—watch out!" He reached out with one arm and pulled himself in front of me, throwing up his other one in the air, releasing another blast of wind. I watched with wide eyes, jaw ready to drop, as the incoming mine ball gone deflected and flew back towards the dragon. Fly swore and swerved away, but it still exploded near him, and his dragon got hit in the wing.

He came diving down into an already-created hole in the sand, an echo of my dream.

I ran to him, but Zaku was faster. He dove towards Fly, hands and palms pulled back and at the ready for another one of his attacks. I could tell from his expression that he wanted more than just to bind the other card like I ordered him to, and I realized I had to stop him before he hurt the Fly further.

"Windy, SIT!"

Zaku froze mid-pounce and was sent sprawling into the sand at the force of my command.

I held out his card, "Return!" and he growled, returning to his billowing windy form as he lifted from the ground, hitting the card and forcing himself back in. As soon I was sure he was safe in his card, I pocketed it and neared Fly.

He was watching me with wary eyes, one hand working slowly at the wound—as much as a hole and melted section actually looked like a wound—on his dragon's wing. I put my staff behind my back and held out my other hand. "Show me your arm."

He bristled, his eyes widening in surprise but then narrowing suspiciously. He didn't speak, however, which is one of the things I wanted from him.

"I know you're hurt."

He looked away. "Am not, yeah."

"Yes you are." I stepped closer. He didn't move away, which was a good sign. "You've only been using that one arm for everything, and I'm pretty sure you need the other to fix that dragon of yours."

I realized with a start that he was sulking. A smile threatened to break onto my lips.

I took another step. "I can heal you."

His voice was hoarse. "You can't, yeah."

I tried not to let it affect me that I realized that he too knew that my chakra was suppressed. I wondered if he somehow knew of me in advance, that I was kunoichi with great chakra control and healing abilities. But no, he was probably being stubborn and refusing help. He couldn't have known about me.

Naruto swooped out of nowhere, panting hard (he probably hid for safety and then came flying, since he's really tiny and has no power in him, his words not mine) and landed on my shoulder. "She's right you know."

"Naruto!" I hissed in warning, since he could've scared the other man away.

"It's true!" He replied, crossing his tiny fox arms and jumping off my shoulder. He hovered closer towards the Fly. "If you return to your card form, you'll be healed."

Fly turned his back to us.

"You know it's true!" Naruto cried, trying to get to him.

No answer.

"Come on, Fly. We'll take good care of you."

Still nothing. I distinctively heard him grumble though.

"If you stay in this form, you won't be able to fix your arm. Or that dragon's wing." Naruto crossed his arms. "You're a runaway Clow Card. Only those with magic, like Sakura, can help you."

He was shaking his head, probably still trying to deny it.

"Please." I pleaded in turn. "I want to help you. I don't bite. I swear I won't hurt you!"

"…yeah." He finally breathed in reply.

Naruto and I shared ecstatic glances.

Fly turned to me, and I had been right. He was sulking, but he was totally cute that way. His cheeks were puffed up and red from anger (and probably from broken pride as well) but his eyes were pleading me to help. I glanced down at the arm that my dream told me was in pain, and saw blood dripping from the large sleeve hiding it.

My eyebrows shot up. "We need to hurry!"

Fly's shoulders lifted in defense. "This doesn't mean that you've won!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead smiled sweetly. "Of course."

Naruto returned to my shoulder and I brought back my staff in front of me. He whispered the sealing words and I repeated them, bringing up the staff and then back down as the magic circle reappeared below my feet. Fly closed his eyes and lowered his shoulders, accepting his return to a card. Like Windy had, he and his dragon next to him turned into tendrils of energy that hit the tip of my staff, forming the card itself and getting sucked in. Once the card finished creating itself, it flew up in the air with its own energy, fluttering towards me. I held out a hand hesitantly and it slid into my waiting palm.

On the lower section of the card was the giant dragon that the missing nin had ridden, wings tucked in and face lowered. Semi-sitting on it was the blond Akatsuki shinobi, one leg propped up, an arm on the dragon's head and the other one behind him as if he were riding it dangerously. His outfit was completely white, but I had a feeling that was just the card's style. Windy's card was also the same pasty white.

"How did you know, Sakura?" Naruto asked me as we headed back. I kept the Fly card in my hands, admiring and wondering about his name that was on the tip of my tongue. The staff returned to its key form, and I slid it around my neck, proud of my first real capture.

"It was in my dream." I beamed at him. "He was with other people, but then he fell and got hurt, and then they all left him there."

Naruto nodded but grinned up at me, bright blue eyes shining with excitement. "That was a prophetic dream!" He flew around my head. "Your magic power is already growing so fast!"

"Prophetic dream?" I repeated, looking up at him for clarification as he danced with himself.

"Yeah!" He flew down in front of my face, and I stopped walking in order not to slam into him. He walked on the air on all fours, strutting his stuff, tails flicking around. "It just means you have dreams that can either show you the future or the past!" He nodded to himself and then lifted one of his paws to point at me. "Only people with magic can do that, so you should be proud!"

I didn't really _feel_ like I had magic in me, but I must've if Naruto recognized it. "Thanks?"

He started hovering towards the road again, to go back home, and I was ready to follow after him. I didn't even take a step when whirled back to me. "I have an idea!"

I blinked in surprise. He was really unpredictable, just like the Naruto I knew. "What is it?"

"Call out Fly!"

"But he's hurt!"

"He's in his card, so he's been healed. Don't worry about it. Trust me!"

"Fine." I grumbled, pulling out my key to summon the wand form again. I pulled out Fly's card, watched it as if it could tell me what it secretly wanted in life, and then hit it lightly with the tip of my wand. "Fly!"

In a whirl of energy and magic, Fly appeared in front of me, kneeling, with one arm on his knee and his head bowed. I shared a surprised look with Naruto, but he looked as if bowing upon arrival was a normal thing.

"What's your name?" I asked Fly, since it was the first thing on my mind.

"Deidara." He muttered, rising his head to look at me, and my mind instantly felt relief. That's right! That was his name! I had to work on my memory. I looked into Deidara's eyes and noted gladly that there wasn't any hate there, and I could even swear that I saw respect. He quickly put up a shield around himself though, when he realized it, and made himself distant from us. He soon stood up to match my height, though he was obviously taller, since I'm about ten years old and he's probably in his late teens.

I put my hands behind my back, moving my wand there as well. I was doing that so that I didn't look threatening or suspicious. "Is your arm better?"

He blinked in surprise, looked down at his supposed-to-be hurt arm, moved it around, and then looked back up at me, nodding mutely.

I smiled, relieved. "Thank goodness." I glanced at Naruto. "I would've been angry if you were lying."

Naruto huffed and puffed up his chest proudly. "I may be many things, but I'm _not_ a liar, dattebayo!"

"Mhmm…" I hummed teasingly, narrowing my eyes at him with a smile.

"What is it, yeah?" Deidara interrupted. "What do you need me for?"

I turned to Naruto, since he was technically the one who told me to call him out. I didn't know what Naruto wanted me to do with the Fly, so I had to leave it to him to explain.

The little fox grinned and flew over to Deidara, landing on his shoulder and whispering something in his ear. At first, the shinobi's face scrunched up as he took in the information, but then his expression lightened and he nodded to Naruto, turning to me afterwards. He moved in my direction and I regarded him warily, but still trusting. He couldn't hurt me, not while I held this staff and had his card. He wouldn't dare lay a hand on me. Besides, I was sure he was just doing what Naruto was demanding of him, so whatever he was going to do couldn't be bad.

He wrapped his arm around me. I stiffened, breath caught in my throat. I felt his hands over mine on the staff, and we were so close I swore I could feel his heat rolling off his body and hear his heart beat.

"Don't move while I do this, hm." He whispered in my ear before closing his eyes. I watched as he returned to his form of tendrils of energy, flowing around me. I slowly tilted my head back, not to ruin his concentration, and followed his body's flow. My eyes widened as he reformed himself at the head of my staff, into two large white wings. When he was no longer in front of me, and had fully created the wings, flapping slightly, I held my staff in front of me.

"Is this—" I began to ask in awe.

Naruto twirled around my staff in excitement. "Believe it! You can now fly on your staff, dattebayo!"

"Like a real witch!" I blurted out for no reason.

Naruto nodded and hopped around me, urging me to hurry up and fly in the sky.

I set the staff horizontal to the ground and settled myself comfortably on the center of it, so that I had enough space to hold the end with my hands. Naruto flew over and sat in front of me, on the very end, and gave me the cutest little thumb up to state he was good and ready.

I nodded and, since I didn't know how to begin, I called to the card. "Fly!"

Power was added to the beat of the wings and soon we were lifting off the ground. I locked the ankles of my rollerblades together, just in case I would fall, and held on tighter. With another burst of energy, we were swerving in the sky, reaching higher and greater reach than I could imagine.

It was so high that I felt I could reach the stars in the darkening skies, the sunset painting the clouds a colourful pink and purple. I laughed, hearty but a bit anxious, and I felt grateful that my mental state wasn't also at ten years old along my body, or I would've been so scared.

I tested the motor skills and did a few tricks when I was used to it.

If becoming the Cardcaptor and catching cards that could help me cheat life was this much fun afterwards, then I wouldn't have had it another way.


End file.
